A heart magnetic signal to be generated from a heart of an adult, an infant, an unborn baby and the like is detected using a SQUID (Superconducting Quantum Interference Device) fluxmeter. As a conventional organic magnetic field observation device using this SQUID, there are Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3 or the like. Here, there has been described a device comprising a plurality of fluxmeters for detecting a organic magnetic signal to be generated from an organism including a heart magnetic signal to be generated from the heart, processor means for processing the signal and means for displaying the processor result, for measuring organic magnetism distribution within a magnetic shield room.
Patent Document 1
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 51798/1998
Patent Document 2
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 104098/1999
Patent Document 3
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 104100/1999
The above-described conventional technique relates to a display method for displaying data measured by a measuring device for organic magnetism including heart magnetism so as to make it easier to understand and effectively, and describes a magnetocardiography such as isowaveform display, isofield contour map display and isointegral map display. In order to see these magnetocardiography for diagnosing a heart disease, however, a doctor must obtain high-level knowledge concerning the working principle of the magnetocardiograph and heart disease is required. Further, there have been cases which must rely on subjective experience and judgment of the doctor such as comparing the magnetocardiography data thus obtained with enormous heart disease data concerning magnetocardiography obtained by diagnosing in the past, and judging whether or not that pattern is similar; if similar, to what extent both are similar, and the like. Also, there are various analyzing methods depending upon a disease to be diagnosed, and there have been a problem that it would take a long time when those diseases are diagnosed by analyzing one by one, and the like.